Everything I do leads back to you
by AmyNY
Summary: If he was just a fling, a short summer romance how come even after all this time she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about him… One shot. Brooke&Dean OTH/SN Crossover


_**Disclaimer**__: I think it goes without saying but I do not own Supernatural, OTH, or the songs mentioned in the story. _

_**Timeline**__: OTH after season 4, and SPN somewhere in the middle of the season 2._

_**A/N:**__ I don't usually write crossovers, but this has been bugging me for a couple of days now, and I just had to write it down. Feel free to tell me if it sucks (or if you actually think it's decent). Enjoy!_

_-oo-_

She's sitting at the counter in some unknown bar, playing with the half empty glass in her hand, her eyes focused on some unknown spot on the counter. It's something she hasn't done in so long, something she never thought she'd ever do again but yet here she was. She was done with High school, with commitment, with terrible boyfriends and even worse break ups. She was free to go, drive away as far as she could and this is where she ended up. Some dump in a town whose name she couldn't even pretend to know.

This wasn't where she was supposed to be, she knew that. She was supposed to be in California, spending the summer with her parents, partying, enjoying these next few months of freedom before starting her freshman year at the NYU. And yeah, she had every intention of doing just that, but then she turned on the radio and that damn song came on, _his_ song.

That damn AC/DC song that used to drove her crazy. It wasn't like it was any different today but she couldn't make herself to turn it off, or at least change the station or anything really Instead as soon as the music started playing she turned the volume up and smiled remembering all the times they drove in his car, 67' Chevy Impala, his baby, as he always called it. She always complained when he turned this particular song on, but he'd just put on his infamous smirk and turn the volume up saying how he can't really hear her because of the music. That usually ended with her smacking him on the shoulder playfully and then sinking into her seat pouting until he'd finally cave and change it to something they both liked.

And that was kind of a short list that pretty much consisted of only one thing, his old greatest hits Led Zeppelin tape that was completely worn out from all the playing. And that tape was the only thing she had from him, that and the knowledge of the entire AC/DC's Highway to hell lyrics even though she absolutely _hated_ the damn song.

Brooke pushed the tape that was already placed into her cassette player (again, the only reason she had a _cassette tape player_ in her blue beetle was him) and the soft tunes of Zeppelin's Ten years gone filled the car sending her to yet another trip down the memory lane. She didn't know why, but it seemed that that band kind of always defined their relationship better than she ever could.

_Changes fill my time, baby, that's alright with me_ /_In the midst I think of you, and how it used to be_

_Did you ever really need somebody,_ _and really need 'em bad _

_Did you ever really want somebody, the best love you ever had _

_Do you ever remember me, baby…_

Oh she did remember. Even if on some nights she really wished she didn't.

It was the summer before her senior year and she was staying with her parents in the sunny California, sad and depressed about being away in some unknown city, miles away from her friends and that's when he came into her life. It was just another warm summer night with nothing better to do then crash at some bar and order something cold, the more ice the better. So she did just that, expecting nothing but a nice cool drink and a time away from her parents and their never-ending fights. But she ended up with a lot more. She should've known from the moment he walked in with that cocky attitude, those green eyes that seemed to have the power to see right into her very soul, and that worn out leather jacket there would be nothing but trouble there.

She didn't think anything about it then, just another one night stand, just another pretty boy to have fun with. And yet somehow she ended up here, sitting in some bar, staring at that door and hoping he'd walk in and swamp her of her feet just like he did then.

Because it wasn't just a one night stand, it was four weeks. Four weeks that seemed like a life time to her. And it wasn't just another pretty boy, it was _the_ boy. It was everything she ever wanted but couldn't have. Everything she ever looked for, but couldn't keep now that she finally found it. He just couldn't stay.

Neither of them could.

He had a job to do, a brother to take care of and she had a school and friends to go back to. She still remembered the smell of his after shave as he pulled away from her hug as they set in the Impala, her eyes blurry from the tears that threatened to fall. He looked at her, his hand tracing the outline of her jar slowly, like he wanted to commit her every feature to memory, just in case. They didn't say anything; no words could change the situation they were in.

All she could do was look at him, unable to say anything but jus focus on breathing, purposely ignoring that pain that was threatening to crush her chest as the words of a Led Zeppelin song played in her head over and over again, like a broken record… _Babe, baby, baby, I'm gonna leave you…_

From that day on, she was done with it, with the bars, with drinking, with one night stands, with everything. People changed, and she was no exception to that. To her, it seemed she changed more in this last year and a half then in the past four years of her life.

She wasn't that girl anymore, but there were some things that never changed. And the power he had over her was one of those, even if he wasn't here anymore. Even now, all these months later, she couldn't stop wondering what he was doing, worrying if he was alright.

It's been almost two months since he last called and she has left him a dozen different massages but there was still no sign of him. They made it a habit to check in with each other every once in a while because even though they weren't together it didn't mean she didn't worry about him.

Right now she really could've used to hear his voice even by phone, lately she could hardly recall how it sounded when he whispered in her ear the words in that low raspy voice a making her smile in bed in the early morning, or when he hummed some classic rock song as he drove his car, voice low and rumbly, the sound of it and the tapping of his fingers on the wheal to the rhythm making her sleepy.

She wasn't even aware that she was doing just the same thing last week on the drive back from Tric until Peyton asked her about it. When she said she was just singing along with the song on the radio (_Since I've Been Loving You_ by Led Zeppelin) Peyton looked at her like she just said that she has been abducted by aliens. But she let it slide after Brooke joked how it's all her fault she's listening to that 'boring rock stuff'.

She smiled remembering the look on Peyton's face and then took out a couple of bills from her jean pocket and paid the bartender for her coke with rum deciding there was no point in staying at this dump any longer. Her parents were expecting her to be home tonight and she was late already.

Just as she stood up from her stool to go a loud notes of AC/DC _Highway to hell_ made her stop dead in her tracks. She tried to figure out where the hell it was playing only to come to a conclusion it was actually her own cell phone producing the noise. Finally she pulled it out thinking how she really should be sitting down for this. There was only one person that had that particular ringtone. Still she refused to believe it even when she read his name flashing on the display of her phone.

The world spun around her and she was afraid she'd pass out when she heard his voice saying her name as she flipped the phone open to answer. She tried to say something; anything but all she managed was his name, in a shaky and barely audible voice.

But when the entrance door opened and a guy wearing the same leather jacket as the one he owned walked in she was positive passing out was a sure way to go. He looked tired, older somehow but still Dean managed an easy smile looking right in her direction and to the outsider he looked like nothing more than a boyfriend meeting his girl for a drink and so she waved back, pretending even just for the night that it was so.

That this was something they did every day, like all normal couples do, that he'd be here again to meet her tomorrow.

With a smile on her face she watched him come closer, feeling her eyes fill with tears, until he stood only a foot away, taking her hand in his and closing her cell phone.

"Hey," he said in that low voice and she felt the dam break, her heart beating fast as she took a reliever breath, smiling through the tears. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, so many things she wanted to tell him but right now all she wanted was to wrap her arms around him, lean her head against his chest and take in the familiar smell of leather as she felt his hands wrap around her back protectively.

Brooke Davis was known for many things, and being speechless was definitely not one of them. But then again listening to AC/DC or Led Zeppelin wasn't like her either…

_I'm never gonna leave you. _

_I never gonna leave _

_Holdin' on, ten years gone _

_Ten years gone, holdin' on, ten years gone…_


End file.
